Joey and Lina's Date
by hiro9796
Summary: A one-shot for Joey and Lina. Please Rate and Review


Joseph Carter Jones or usually called Joey by his family, friends, and acquaintances. Despite having a girl's face, Joey is actually a boy and he inherits his mother's look. A lot of things happened after his first encounter with Heroman.

Skrugg's invasion, false news on Heroman and struggle pursuit by Mad Scientist, Dr Minami and NIA, haunted island, conflict with his family and friends, and once again, Skurgg's revival. Talk about one crazy experience.

Putting that aside, he has one problem currently and that is Lina Davis. She was feeling down after Skrugg's confirmed complete extermination. Joey can understand why. Her big brother, William or Will for short, is nowhere to be found despite Joey encounter with him in the battlefield. No one knows if he is alive or death.

Joey wanted to help her somehow and despite not admitting it directly for her to hear him, he had a crush on Lina. And so, the boy decides to ask her out.

After school…

The last period has just finished and all students packed up their books and stationaries to go home. Joey immediately gets up and rushed to Lina's class. By the time Joey arrives, he noticed the blonde girl walked out from her class. Even from afar, he can see her depressed look and she does not even bother looking around, even though Joey is nearby.

"Lina!" the shout of her name causes Lina to stop and turned to Joey's voice. "Oh, Joey. What's wrong?" responded Lina, she try to keep her attitude normal when speaking with him. "Um… Are you free this Sunday?" asked Joey.

"Well, I don't have any plans for now" said Lina. "Why?" she asked him. "Well…if you like… want to go out with me?" invited Joey stutteringly, with his face slightly red. The invitation of asking out confused Lina's mind for a moment and her cheek turns red, just like Joey.

Regardless, this invitation was a fortune to her and a gentle smile was formed on her face. "Okay. I'm looking forward to it" Lina accepted the invitation. "Thank you" thanked Joey. "Then, see you on Sunday" said Lina before she takes her leave.

That Sunday…

The two met each other at the mall, as they agreed to. Joey wore something different than usual. A long sleeve emerald green shirt and a jeans. As for Lina, she wore a blue and turquoise one piece dress. The two of them began their date.

First, they went to the beach, playing around in the water before having lunch together. Afterwards, they went to the mall to check and buy some items. Lastly, the duo went to the amusement park, riding all sorts of rides there. On top of that, they buy themselves ice-creams. Having funs sure does makes people unaware of the time.

When they realised it, it is already dark and they have to return home. Still, not wanting to end the date so quickly and to ensure Lina returned home safely, Joey decided to walk her home. "How's today date?" asked Joey. "I had so much fun today. Thank you, Joey" thanked Lina happily. "I'm glad you are happy, Lina" replied Joey.

"Still, what's the occasion for asking me out? The last time I was the one who asked you out" inquired Lina. "Sorry, you've been acting down lately so I thought I wanted to help" apologised Joey. "Oh, I see…" replied Lina disappointingly.

"As I thought, still concerned about Will?" guessed Joey. "Yes. It's just not normal without having Onii-chan around. It's not just me, Papa and Mama are the same too. We missed him. I even told them what happened to him during Skrugg's incident" explained Lina. "They don't even mind if he does not look like a human anymore or if anyone despises our family"

"Don't worry, Lina. I'm sure Will is still out there somewhere" Joey assured her nervously, accidentally saying that. "I hope so too" agreed Lina. "Lina" Joey called her. "Yes?" responded Lina.

"Before, I kept quiet when I encounter Will at school and you hate me for it. But, I won't repeat the same mistake. This time, I'll be sure to let you know if I get any info about Will. I promise" Joey swears to her.

The blonde girl was astonished and realised that Joey was determined about his promise, which evokes her gentle smile once more. "Be sure to keep it" reminded Lina. "Yes!" responded Joey. "Hey, want to go to one last place before I send you home?" he invited her. "One last place?" echoed Lina, not understanding what Joey means.

The boy activates his gauntlet, carried Lina in his arms and uses super speed to bring Lina to the rooftop of an old building. Once they arrive, he puts her down and prompts her to look at the sky.

To Lina's amazement, she saw what the natural phenomena known as aurora, a sky filled with colourful lights. "Wow! So beautiful!" praised Lina towards the view. "Isn't it? I'm glad you like it" said Joey. "I used to come here when my Mom was alive"

"I know aurora existed but I never seen one with my own eyes" admitted Lina. "I didn't remember it quite well but my Mom told me once. This view looked like heaven when you are viewing it with someone by your side. There's a reason for it" explained Joey.

"What's that reason?" inquired Lina. "Apparently, you and that someone are in love, are destined to be together and formed a family" answered Joey. The mentioned statement just now froze Joey in thoughts and surprises Lina, causing her face to flush.

 _Uh oh, what did I just said?_ Thought Joey nervously and panicky turned away from Lina, shutting his eyes in the process when he blurted an unnecessary sentence. His face is just as red as umeboshi (pickled plums).

He just hopes Lina would not go ballistic and hates him from his confession towards her and the accidental proposal. "Hey, Joey. Can you turned your head here?" requested Lina. Hesitantly, Joey did as he was asked for but still could not bring out the courage to open his eyes and looked at her.

Then, without any warning, he could feel Lina's hands was holding his face, which even more the reason that he could not open his eyes to look. His heart is thumping rapidly every second, fearing of what is going to happen next. On the next moment, he felt something was pressed against his lips, which makes him wanted to open his eyes.

To his surprise, it was Lina's lips and yes, she kissed him before she wrapped her arms around his neck. He did not see this coming and never thought he gets his first kiss. Not wanting to make her wait any longer, he shuts his eyes and kissed her back. On top of that, he wrapped his arms around her waist.

To both of them, this is their most fortunate moment despite being awkward and they need no word to describe their mutual feelings towards each other. After sometime, they broke the kiss to get a breather, with a flushed Joey and Lina gazed into each other's eyes. With a cheerful smile, Lina said, "Joey, I love you". No longer having difficulty to say it and with a warm smile, Joey replied, "I love you too, Lina".

 **I haven't seen any Joey/Lina pairing one-shot story yet from Heroman so I thought I make one just for fun. Credits to GenesisXYZ for some of the lines. As for my ongoing story, lately it is not that easy to find the time to spend on it but I'm trying my best to develop it. Regardless, please Rate and Review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
